Crazy in Love
by xKittyPetrovax3
Summary: Femslash! Multi-Chapther. Amanda/Alexandra pairing with a some Michael/Nikita and other pairings. Rated M for future chapthers.
1. Hello! :)

**Heihei guys! I've decided to start writing a multi-chapther Nikita story. It will begin with season one.**

 **The main pairing is Alexandra/Amanda. Yeah, yeah, if you mind keep the judging for yourself. There will probably be some Nikita/Michael pairing chapthers too. And other pairing will be mentioned. :)**

 **This is my first multi-chapther story & i'm super excited. lol **

**The first chapther I'll post in a day or two. Here's the trailer for this story tho; watch?v=qXBwlXeMsf0 &feature= **

**Story is inspired by Beyonce's song Crazy in love. Which you can see by the story's title. xD**


	2. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! :) so here's the first chapther. I decided to used season 1 episode 1. I changed it** **so it wasn't Michael who first spoke to her but Amanda. I have no beta right now so all mistakes are mine + I don't own Nikita or any of it's characthers! Obviously lol**

* * *

Alex's eyes snapped open, gasping for her breath she grabbed the sheets beneath her. It took her only a couple of seconds to notice she wasn't in her jail cell. 'Division.' The thought flashed thru her mind, the room looked ezactly like Nikita said it would.

Alex was so lost in her thoughts she didn't even notice the woman sitting in a chair far away in the corner of the room, her legs crossed and eyebrows raised as she took in the girl lying on Division's bed.

"Evening Alex." The moment Amanda decided to break the silence Alex's head snapped towards her direction, she silently looked over the woman trying to decide who was it.

"It's Alex, right? Never Alexandra." Amanda stood up and walked closer to the recruit's bed.

"Who are you?" Alex ignored the feeling she got as the other woman said her name, blaming it on the drugs they used to knock her out so they could get her here. When she realised she wasn't going to get an anwer any time soon she asked something else. "Where am I?"

"Well, you're not in prison anymore." This time Amanda actually answered the question. "You're not even in Michigan, although we're the only ones that know that." She opened the folder that she was holding in her arm.

"Your death was officially ruled a suicide by the prison coroner on November first." Amanda took in the look of shock that covered the recruit's face and felt an weird urge to comfort the younger woman, an urge she ignored as she threw a photo on the bed next Alex. "Your ashes are stored right here."

"My name's Amanda." Alex froze slighty, making Amanda raise one of her eyebrows. "I work for the government. We've decided to give you a second chance." The way she said it made it sound like something good and if Alex didn't know better she would probably believe it.

"Why? Why me?" Amanda pushed her hair from her face, going over the script she usually used for the recuits. "Beacuse you're a young attractive white female with virtually no personal ties or paper trail." The answer was short and simple.

"Now, those do exist, but they're hard to come by."

Amanda walked around the room, trying to make Alex nervous, knowing it made the dramatic effect she waited a moment before continuing. "What really grabbed our attention, though, how you managed to kill a criminal we were about to take out."

By this point Alex knew it was time for the next stage. She stood up and tried to get to the door, only to be stoped by Amanda who now held her wrist. "Move towards that door and I'll break your wrist." The younger brunette, who was now fighting off tears nodded her head, hurrying back into the bed.

* * *

Not long after that Amanda lead Alex thru the section filled with other recruits.

She left her there, telling her to try and hit the dummy best she could  
That's how she ended here, on a mat, hitting the dummy, words Amanda told her going thru her mind.

'Learn to stand up straight.' Punch.  
'Learn how to walk right.' Punch.  
'Learn how to talk right.' Another punch.  
'Learn how to serve your country..' Punch again.

It hasn't been a full day and she was already loosing her mind, her hands started to hurt from the punches she's been throwing at the rubber doll but that wasn't enough to make her stop.

The only person she's met was Amanda, and it was to early to tell what the other woman was like. She was very much like Nikita described her. The cold atitude, her looks, the way she held herself... For a reason which was unkown to Alex it made her feel weird.

* * *

Meanwhile, at the other end of Division Amanda sat on her sofa, her thoughts being haunted by the brunette recruit she met today.

Everything about the young brunette made Amanda unabble to concetrate on the task at hand. She knew there was something different about Alexandra and she was going to find out what it was.

She was Amanda after all, one of the most important people in Division and nothing, **nothing** ever went unnoticed by her.

* * *

 **I hope you liked it! :) please leave a review and tell me what you think.**


End file.
